Life's too short to even care at all
by PavarottiTheBlackbird
Summary: Changer de mode de vie, être en contraste avec sa situation parfaite, oser. C'est ce que Sebastian et Kurt vont vivre en partageant leur idylle avec un certain Blaine, afin d'éviter la routine et quelques galères du quotidien. Cette expérience insolite incitera Kurt à se poser des questions sur sa carrière, sur le risque, sur ses sentiments, sur Blaine ? Histoire à suivre .


_J'adore l'automne. Tout change à cette époque de l'année, en commençant par les feuilles d'arbres devenues ocres et tombantes sur les trottoirs humides. Le vent ne souffle jamais de la même manière et à la même intensité, le ciel nous offre sa palette de couleur la plus élargie lorsque le jour laisse place au début de soirée. Même les gens que je croise ne sont pas les mêmes que ceux de l'été. Bien que j'habite à New York et que le monde ne manque pas, j'ai l'impression que l'automne rend les visages plus doux, plus sages. Vous devez vous dire « Tiens, ce bonhomme aussi blanc que de la porcelaine aime quand les choses ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient. » c'est vrai, je l'accorde. La preuve, à chaque fois que je rentre du travail, je change de trajet pour rentrer à la maison, mais je n'oublie pas de chercher un café en centre-ville pour me réchauffer les mains pendant la route, bien sûr, le genre de café diffère au fil des jours. Quand je jette un œil à mes pieds qui luttent contre les sols négligés et criblés de feuilles, ils ne sont jamais chaussés de la même manière. Aujourd'hui, je porte un trench crème et hier j'endossais un perfecto à la Grease. Pourquoi cette obsession pour l'innovation ? Enfin je veux dire, pourquoi je suis tout le temps à la quête du nouveau alors que ma vie est plus que respectable ? _

_Toutes ces questions me font omettre d'être courtois. Je me présente, je suis Kurt Hummel et j'ai vingt-deux ans. Comme je l'ai dis précédemment, ma ville d'accueil est New York. Je viens de l'Ohio pour tout vous dire, rien pour faire rêver quelqu'un. J'exerce un métier que j'aime par-dessus tout, jamais je n'avais envisagé de me tourner vers la mode tellement cela représentait un idéal pour moi. Et me voilà critique pour . Et qui dit profession parfaite, dit mentor parfait. Mon soutien, ici, tient en neuf lettres et en neuf mille façons de me rendre fier et béat : Sebastian. Un demi-dieu ? Un ange ? Une muse ? Oui, oui et encore oui. Cet homme est tout pour moi. Cela fait trois ans qu'il se bat avec moi, qu'il rit avec moi et qu'il s'endort avec moi. Sebastian est multi facettes, c'est bien ce que j'aime chez lui. Ce garçon est fou, complètement fou, mais je vous expliquerais pourquoi un peu plus tard. Mise à part ses délires, Sebastian est perfectionniste, d'où sa carrière de directeur de casting dans les « Off Broadway ». Donner son avis, prendre des décisions, se faire obéir et respecter est bien dans sa nature. Plus jeune, il assumait le rôle de leader chez les Warblers, une chorale a cappella issue d'une institution privée qui s'appelait la Dalton Academy. Ce qui est marrant dans l'histoire, c'est que nous appartenions à des chorales rivales. Cela ne nous a pas empêché de se tenir la main devant les New Directions –mon équipe- ainsi que d'être heureux et amoureux._

_Vous devez sûrement penser « Wow ! Ce Kurt là, il vit la vie parfaite », il faut savoir que j'ai morflé pour prétendre être qui je suis et pour faire valoir mes intentions. Et puis, pour être honnête, je ne suis pas si heureux que vous êtes apte à le croire. _

_Ma famille va bien, je touche du bois quand je pense à mon père et à sa santé fragile. Mon job me plait et j'attends une promotion. Mais au fond, si je suis si attaché à l'idée de pouvoir tout transformer du jour au lendemain, c'est parce qu'on me reproche de suivre une routine. Qui ? Personne d'autres que mon chéri. Et croyez moi, entendre « Notre vie, c'est toujours la même rengaine, il faut faire quelque chose Kurt » ça fait mal au cœur. Et pourtant j'en ai fait des efforts pour nous. J'ai organisé des sorties, j'économise pour des vacances dans le sud de la France, j'ai même pris des cours de cuisine thaïlandaise afin d'égayer son assiette le soir lorsqu'il revient du théâtre. _

_« Kurt, c'est vraiment délicieux ces trucs de méduse, mais quand je parlais de changement, je voulais dire, sexuellement, affectivement. » J'ai pris ça comme un coup de massue. C'était la sonnette d'alarme des pompiers qui se déclenchait dans mon petit crâne qui risquait de fumer à force de réfléchir à ce que l'homme de ma vie trouverait de plaisant. Sexuellement, ce mot me fait aussi peur que le fait de trouver un ver de terre dans ma crème hydratante hors de prix. Je ne vous le cache pas, je ne suis pas une divinité du sexe, ni un accro d'ailleurs. Je suis aussi actif qu'une moule et surtout aussi confiant et sexy qu'une autruche qui martèle sa tête contre le sable afin de me subtiliser. Et je pense fermement qu'un couple peut évoluer pas seulement avec des draps à déchirer. Je suis romantique, et les câlins me séduisent quand ils sont innocents et tendres. D'après mon petit-ami, le diagnostic est tombé : « Kurt, je ne te pousse à rien, mais j'ai l'illusion que tu es encore timide quand on … tu vois ? Tu devrais t'ouvrir totalement à moi. » Dit-il gentiment en posant sa main gracieuse sur mon genoux ossu. Si m'ouvrir à lui est de tenter d'apprendre par cœur le Kâma-Sûtra ou je ne sais quel livre tordu, je préfère rester qui je suis. L'ennui, c'est que je n'ai pas confiance en ma personne. Mon partenaire ne fait que me complimenter, me dit que je suis parfait à ses yeux et qu'il m'aimera jusqu'à son dernier souffle quoi qu'il arrive, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à être comme lui. J'ai l'idée qu'il ne comprendra jamais ce rejet de moi-même et ça me rends malade. Je pleure souvent dans notre chambre en y pensant quand il n'est pas là. Et c'est en me surprenant, recroquevillé sur moi-même, dans le coin près de la fenêtre qui donnait une vue large de New York illuminé en pleine nuit, que Sebastian décide d'agir. Pour lui, le verdict était sans appel. _

_Deux jours plus tard, il me réveille violemment, me secoue comme si j'étais un jouet qu'il venait de gagner après trente cinq minutes de combat contre un attrape-peluches. « Kurt, mon amour, j'ai une idée sensationnelle ! » … Et c'est à ce moment précis que vous allez approuver sa folie. _

* * *

_« Recherche homme, homosexuel ou bisexuel, âgé de 20 à 25 ans intéressé par une relation polygame. De préférence brun aux yeux clairs. Prêt et responsable pour tenir un logement et se trouver une situation rapidement. En espérant de nombreuses réponses, Sebastian et Kurt. » Avouez que si vous trouvez cette annonce sur le web un beau jour, vous seriez mort de rire devant votre écran, ou bien vous vous demanderiez si votre samedi soir n'était pas trop arrosé. Donc oui voilà, Sebastian a eu la brillante fantaisie de pimenter votre vie affective avec … un autre homme. J'ai cru que le ciel me tombait sur la tête au moment précis où il annonce son projet. Et après ça, il se plaint que je ne m'ouvre pas à lui. Si son but était de me rendre jaloux, c'est réussi ! Maintes fois j'ai refusé et maintes fois il a insisté. Suite à ça, de longues semaines de débat aux allures quasi présidentielles. Toutefois, mon amour inconditionnel et sans limites pour lui, et surtout ma peur bleue de le perdre m'a poussé à accepter ce mode de vie dangereux et farfelu. J'ai pensé aux conséquences sur ma carrière et sur les relations que j'entretiens avec ma famille et mes amis, je me suis remis en question durant des jours entiers pour finalement en déduire que cela ne les regarde pas, et que c'est ma vie. Puis je fais ça pour lui, pas pour moi._

* * *

_Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour. Et ce soir, nous fêteront l'arrivée d'un certain Blaine. Blaine faisait parti d'un des trente-sept candidats à se manifester à la lecture de la petite annonce. Qu'est-ce-que je sais de Blaine ? A vrai dire, rien du tout. C'est Sebastian qui s'est chargé de l'affaire. Je ne suis pas indifférent à cette aventure, mais savoir que mon homme est en train de rire aux larmes avec un parfait inconnu alors que moi je mange de la glace à la framboise devant une série policière tout seul, ça me met dans une sorte de spirale, un sentiment de mal-être profond, et une boule dans le ventre qui naquit, pour devenir toujours de plus en plus gênante. Parce que ce Blaine, ce Blaine a tout ce que moi je n'ai pas, par conséquent tout ce que je n'ai pas pu offrir à Sebastian, tout ce qu'il aurait voulu que je sois. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne m'a pas quitté au profit de ce Blaine, qu'est ce qui le retient ? L'appartement est à son nom. A moins qu'il attende que ça soit moi qui parte. Mon dieu, voilà ce que je voulais éviter, ce genre de crise de paranoïa que seuls les patients de Docteur House font. Et puis, Seb a toujours eu la patience de me rappeler que cette expérience n'est pas pour nous éloigner, mais plutôt pour nous rapprocher. A-t-il dans la tête ce rêve que grâce à un autre homme je devienne un Kurt plus extraverti et spontané ? J'ai la nette impression que son stratagème va échouer, je ne crois pas aux miracles. Je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble ce gars, enfin après tout je fais confiance à mon amoureux, je suppose qu'il a de bon goût. Et si c'était un criminel ? Non, pas possible, il les a tous passé au peigne fin. C'est tout ce que j'attends de lui, sa vigilance. _

_A chaque pas qui me rapproche de chez moi, je me sens comme si je marchais pieds nus sur un terrain miné. Tout va exploser, tout va capoter. Qui sait, tout ça va peut-être finir en bain de sang ? Ou en torrent de larmes. Jamais, je n'ai eu cette prédilection, ce truc qui me dit que ce soir, je ne me sentirai pas chez moi alors que je serais emmitouflé sous mes draps sentant le jasmin. J'exagérerais si je disais que je longe le couloir de la mort, mais c'est tout comme. Car dès que ce Blaine mettra un pied chez nous, dans son nouveau « chez-soi », je ne serais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Puisque je vois déjà le scenario. Sebastian va ouvrir et le couvrir de câlins et Blaine s'installera comme s'il était chez lui –il sera chez lui- . On fera connaissance autour d'un vin d'appellation française autour d'une source de chaleur. Et ce Blaine pressera sa main contre la cuisse de Sebastian, et je ne pourrai rien dire, car c'est aussi son petit ami. _

_Ce sera son petit ami, mais ce sera la mien aussi. D'autres hommes me trouveraient chanceux d'avoir deux hommes dans ma vie, mais cette perspective m'inquiète et me tracasse au plus haut point. Et si je ne l'aimais pas ? Et pire, si je l'aimais ? Non, non, je ne peux pas tomber amoureux d'un autre garçon que Sebastian, mon cœur est à lui et ce pour toujours. Je ne peux pas ressentir ces frissons que Sebastian m'offre à chaque fois qui plante son regard dans le mien à travers les prunelles d'un autre. Que ces yeux soient clairs ou non, ce serait de la folie d'imaginer qu'ils puissent m'ensorceler. _

_Je traîne des pieds sur la route, je regarde même si la boîte aux lettres à été remplie par l'un de ces gentils fonctionnaires de la poste alors que d'habitude je ne le fais jamais. Je prends mon temps car je veux éviter ce Blaine. Et s'il n'était pas encore arrivé ? Si Sebastian était seul pour l'instant ? Mon cœur tourne autant qu'un gymnaste professionnel sur une barre fixe. Les palpitations de celui-ci me tapent dans les oreilles et je sens des picots sur l'ensemble de ma peau. Je devais prendre l'ascenseur pour être sûr. Attendre celui-ci me demandait une patience surhumaine. Je regarde l'escalier avec appréhension et mon envie de savoir ce qui se passe derrière l'œil de bœuf de ma porte laisse la précipitation me prendre. Je dévale les marches étroites comme si ma vie en dépendait, je fait plusieurs ratés entre celles-ci mais me relève un peu plus fort et toujours plus déterminé. Cinq étages, cinq étages me sépare de ce qui sera pour moi la dure réalité car j'en suis sûr, il est déjà là, et ils sont déjà en train de se bécoter comme des adolescents, sinon, Sebastian m'aurait appelé. Je fais l'ascension de ces cinq étages à la vitesse de la lumière, et pourtant j'ai plus précisément l'impression que ce foutu seuil est à des années lumière de moi._

_Je suis face à mes angoisses et mes terreurs nocturnes. Le moment est enfin arrivé de découvrir qui est Blaine. Il faut bien que je le fasse, si cela n'avait été que moi, je ne serais pas prêt, de toute façon, quand est-ce-que j'aurais vraiment été prêt ? Des sueurs froides me prennent, à moins que ce soit juste de la transpiration dut à l'effort, mon dieu, je hais la transpiration ! Je transpire pour Sebastian, si ça ce n'est pas une merveilleuse preuve d'amour. Car vous pouvez prendre en témoin mon père, jamais il n'a vu d'auréoles disgracieuses sur ma laine ou mon cachemire. _

_Je sais que mon amour est là, sa voiture rouge est garée à la même place de parking que d'habitude. S'il voulait du changement, il aurait pu commencer par ce petit détail non ? Ma main exsangue est posée sur la poignée de la porte que je tourne les yeux clos et les dents serrées. Je ne suis plus qu'émotion, que goutte de transpiration coulant sur une masse difforme et affreusement molle. Lorsque tout à coup._

- Oh mon champignon, tu es rentré ? Pourquoi tu es aussi trempé ?

_Sa voix, même les yeux fermés je pourrais la reconnaître. Il avait une telle sérénité d'ailleurs dans celle-ci que je suppose que l'autre n'est pas encore là. Peu à peu, je m'abandonne au luxe d'admirer mon homme, et dieu qu'il est beau ! Une chemise en soie d'un pourpre plus que royal avec un pantalon de smoking noir, les chaussures assorties. Il sentait le Jean-Paul Gaultier d'ici et il tenait deux coupes de champagne à la robe aussi légère que son humeur. Bien que sa simple beauté fût forte attractive, mon stress ne faisait qu'accroitre. Nous allons rencontrer Blaine ensemble, et mon cœur souffrira comme du papier qu'on brûle lentement à la cheminée à les voir complices. Je pose mon manteau sur l'agencement prévu à cet effet._

- J'ai dût prendre les escaliers en quatrième vitesse.

- Tu avais tout ton temps pourt … Kurt ?

- Oui ?

- Tu pensais que Blaine était déjà ici ?

_Qu'il est intelligent ce garçon, à moins qu'on puisse lire en moi comme dans un vieux livre dépoussiéré et ouvert. Il s'approche de moi puis pose ses mains de chaque côté de mes épaules et je peux enfin sentir sa chaleur corporel qui m'a désespérément manqué. Nous nous sommes réveillé à deux ce matin, mais là, il y avait enfin une vraie connexion, cette connexion qui pendant deux mois n'existait plus. Ses yeux cherchent les miens et me trouve sans grande difficulté. Je me sens proche de ce qu'il veut m'offrir, du réconfort._

- Ecoute Kurt, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi …

- Extrêmement.

- Extrêmement difficile pour toi, mais Blaine est quelqu'un de bien.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas montré de photos de lui ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien sur sa personnalité ?

- Pour que tu le découvre à ta façon. Et puis un gars qui s'appelle Blaine est obligatoirement sexy.

- Je veux juste qu'il paie sa part de loyer et qu'il se trouve une situation, t'attends pas à un miracle.

_Son expression devenait grave et son visage se ferme, laissant des rides complexes apparaitre sur son front à son haussement de sourcils exagéré. _

- Soit un peu plus sympa.

- Sympa ? Tu ne m'as pas demandé si tout ça me frustrait !

- Tu as donné ton consentement, tu ne voulais pas non plus que j'abandonne le projet en pensant à tes états d'âmes ?

- Ca c'est la meilleure !

_Et là, là je suis frustré. Il fait preuve de tellement d'égoïsme pour subvenir à l'aboutissement de son projet. Ces dans ces moments là que je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai accepté ce concept ridicule. Je pars de mon salon en furie et m'enferme dans la salle de bain qui est juste à côté de notre chambre, qui sera aussi la chambre de Blaine. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, bordel que je hais déjà ce prénom. La baignoire m'appelle et me chante l'hymne à la détente. Je cède au calme avant la tempête et actionne l'eau chaude. Un jet puissant sort du robinet alors que je parsème la structure de savon au karité, comme ça, je pourrais me noyer, moi et mon chagrin, ma peine et ma frustration dans un mont de mousse qui aura l'air aussi profond que les abîmes de mes réflexions._

_Je me déchausse et enlève mon tas de vêtements et d'accessoires avec lassitude. Un sifflement insupportable sort de ma bouche lorsque je pose le premier pied dans l'eau, je suis toujours un peu plus crispé à la progression de mon entrée dans la marre mousseuse hyper aromatisée. Et quand mon corps entier est plongé et que les ondes aquatiques me bercent, je suis détendu. L'instant d'un battement de cils, j'oublie tout mes tracas et mon altercation avec Sebastian. Il y avait trop longtemps que je ne pensais à rien d'autres qu'à moi. Mais ce moment de répit fût interrompu, bien trop tôt à mon goût._

- Kurt, je peux entrer ?

_J'acquiesce avec un grognement paresseux. Il entre et se pose sur le rebord, prenant grand soin de ne pas percer son pantalon, il perdrait toute son élégance sinon._

- Je suis désolé, ok ? Je suis désolé, mais voilà, je te sens perturbé, et ça me rends confus parce que tu as accepté que Blaine vive avec nous.

- Je ne serais jamais prêt à te voir embrasser un autre homme.

- Je ne serais jamais prêt à te voir embrasser un autre homme non plus, et pourtant.

_J'ouvre les yeux et toute mon intention se porte sur le visage lisse de Sebastian, malgré son léger rictus timide. Je n'avais pas encore pensé à cette option. Lui aussi souffrira de me voir avec Blaine ? Bien sûr, il est humain. Cependant, je n'ai pas la conviction que je m'amuserais avec notre nouvel habitant. Sebastian est plus apte à l'hospitalité que moi, du moins, avec les inconnus. Les yeux dans les yeux, je considère encore une fois ses dernières paroles. C'est incroyable, il a réussit à me décrocher un sourire. Cet homme est magique. Je l'aime._

- Ca fait beaucoup de mousse tu ne trouve pas ?

- Je ne veux pas que Blaine me surprenne dans mon simple appareil.

- Parce que tu crois que tu vas rester prélassé ici ? Allez hop, on sort, je vais te faire tout beau.

_C'est après des essayages sous le signe de la bonne humeur que j'opte pour un débardeur blanc, un gilet en laine blanc-cassé, un slim crème et des chaussures classiques de la même couleur. J'étais fier d'être un peu plus décontracté que mon copain. L'habit ne fait pas le moine, je suis toujours terrifié à ma rencontre avec Blaine, mon rival, mon concurrent avant d'être mon amoureux. _

_Nous hantons le salon depuis maintenant une bonne heure. Tout était prêt, le champagne, les amuses-bouche et une playlist « Spécial Blaine » jouait « The First Time » de Bruno Mars. Il avait des goûts d'amateur en musique. Il doit être ce genre de garçon à ne jamais avoir songé à placer le prénom Barbara et le nom Streisand côte à côte. _

- Blaine est fan de Bruno Mars ?

- Non, pas que je sache, mais il affectionne celle là.

- Tu sais ce qu'il écoute d'autres ?

_Me voilà que je m'intéresse à ses goûts musicaux, après tout, il n'y avait que ça qui pouvait me rapprocher de lui, car je me laisse le droit de douter sur sa passion pour la mode. Les Blaine n'aiment pas la mode, c'est un fait._

- Et bien, tu lui demanderas à son arrivé ? C'est une très bonne question.

_Nous sourions en même temps, comme si l'un était face à son reflet de miroir. De toute façon, quand je vois Sebastian, j'ai l'impression que je suis devant mon reflet, par parce qu'on se ressemble, mais parce que quand je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir, je ne vois que celui-ci. Sebastian me rend aveuglement amoureux. Et quand nous entendions uniquement la voix suave du chanteur à la mode en ce moment, la sonnette retentit. Je déglutis avec maladresse. Blaine est là. Les yeux de Sebastian pétillent alors que les miens étaient grand ouverts d'anxiété. Nous nous levons en même temps pour l'accueillir. La marche fût d'un calme religieux. C'est face à l'homme que j'aime que je me rends compte que c'est mon dernier moment avec lui, notre dernier moment rien qu'à deux._

- Kurt, la vie prend un nouveau tournant, tout va changer.

- J'ai peur.

- Je suis là.

_Il prend mon visage en coupe et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Sa fougue et sa passion me transporte vers un petit nuage comme dans la pub où les gens mangent des « Kinder Maxi. » et je suis le plus heureux des hommes, emporté par des frissons toujours plus impressionnants._

_La sonnette retentit une fois de plus._

- Sebastian ?

- Oui mon champignon ?

- Je t'aime.

_Un sourire attendrit se dessine sur le visage de mon bien aimé. Sa main gauche posée sur la poignet de la porte n'avait plus qu'à tourner. Sa main droite, dans la mienne, et ses doigts gesticulent afin de s'entrelacer aux miens. _

- Je t'aime aussi.

_La porte s'ouvre avec une lenteur cruelle et je sers la main de Sebastian tellement fort qu'il en a une petite grimace. Je deviens plus blanc que blanc et ma face toute entière est fade. _

_Je vois des pieds, des mocassins bleus marine, puis un slim trois quarts rouge vif, suivit d'une marinière bleue aux rayures blanches, un manteau du même coloris que le haut et les mocassins. Puis un visage. Un brun aux yeux clairs, certes, mais un brun aux clairs qui je ne sais par quel tour de magie, me fait hérisser les poils. Mes yeux sont aussi gros que des billes devant cet étranger au sourire … communicatif ?_

- Blaine ! Oh Blaine !

- Sebastian ! Que c'est bon de te voir enfin.

_Comme je l'avais prévu, il y eu de longues accolades entre les deux hommes. Ils étaient si bien l'un avec l'autre, comme s'ils étaient amis d'enfance et qu'ils venaient de se trouver par hasard dans Central Park après des années de séparation. Et c'est bien plus rapidement que je l'espérai que Blaine se détache de Sebastian pour me jauger du regard. Bienveillant mais bien trop mystérieux, il me regarde, me … contemple ? Sans un mot. De quoi me rendre rouge pivoine et d'attiser mon intimidation._

- Blaine, je te présente mon … notre, petit-ami, Kurt.

_Blaine n'avait pas l'air d'écouter le troisième garçon, il avait l'air ailleurs, mais je pouvais sentir le poids de son regard sur moi. Pourquoi tant d'attente et d'insistance ? Blaine va me mener la vie très dure._

- Je suis ravi, même enchanté, Kurt.


End file.
